Cyrstal Harmony
by laura.erkinantti
Summary: Violet luuli olevansa tavallinen tyttö, mutta ei olekaan. Hän on oikeasti Alicorn prinsessa, mutta hän ei vai tiedä sitä. Violet saa elämänsä seikkailun kun hän menee peilin sisälle ja päättyy Equestriaan
1. Prologi

(Minä tulen muuttamaan tämän tarinan koska en pitänyt tästä. Ja sori jos olen ollut kiireinen että en ole ehtinyt olla täällä)

Prologi

Twilight p.o.v

Olen Twilight Sparkle, olen 17 vuotta vanha. Olen yksisarvinen jolla on vanhemmat kadoksissa. Liityin agentteihin ja tänään saan tehtävän vakoilla Discordin nimistä roistoa. Minun piitäisi teenskenellä että olen hänen puolellaan ja varastan tavaroita hänelle. Discord on tavallaan muodonmuuttaja koska hän on aina eri muodossa kun hän on paikalla. Kukaan ei tiedä miltä Discord oikeasti näyttää, mutta häntä ei kannatta suututtaa koska hän voi syöttää sinut chimeralle. Minä lähetin Discordille viestin ja olen nyt valepuvussani jonka loin itselleni taian avulla. Olen nyt tumman sinisen värinen ja minulla on sininen harja ja häntä. Muutin silmäni vaalean siniseksi. Muutin jopa harjani lyhyemmäksi ja kiharaiseksi jopa häntäni on kiharainen. Muutin jopa söpöysmerkkini, se on kolme tähteä ja kuu. Käytän valenimeä kuin Silver Night. Meni clubiin ja odotti että Discord tulisi, olin sanonut viestissä että tavataan clubilla. "Oletko sinä Silver Night?" Joku kysyi. Katsoin ponia joka puhui minulle, hän oli harmaan värinen alicron ja hänellä oli musta harja ja valkoinen häntä. Alicornilla oli punaiset silmät ja hänen söpöysmerkki oli musta aukko. "Riippuu siitä kuka kysyy" minä sanoin. "Olen Discord, minä sain viestin tulla tänne ja tavata yksisarvinen nimeltään Silver Night" Discord sanoi. "Sitten olen se poni jota etsit, olen Silver Night" minä sanoin. Discord katseli minua tarkasti, ihan kuin hän epäilisi jotakin.  
>Normaali p.o.v<br>"Miksi halusit tavata minut?" Discord kysyi. "Kuulin huhuja että etsit hyvää varasta, joten olisi kunnia että saisin työnskenellä sinulle" Twilight sanoi. "Enpä tiedä, oletko edes koskaan varastanut mitään?" Discord kysyi. "Olen monta kertaa, eilen varastin tämän" Twilight sanoi. Twilight otti taiallaan esiin alicorn amuletin. "Tuo oli varmasti vaikea varastaa neiti Night" Discord sanoi. Discordin sarvi hohti keltaisella värillä ja otti amuletin Twilightilta ja katsoi alicron amuletin läpikotoisin. "Onko se totta että vaihdat muotoja? Mutta sinulla on oikea muoto vai mitä?" Twilight kysyi. "Onhan se totta, mutta en koskaan muutu oikeaan muotooni ponien edessä" Discord sanoi. "Saanko kysyä miksi?" Twilight kysyi. "Ei koskaan tiedä että joku poneista on agentti, viimeksi kun muutuin oikeaan muotooni agentin edessä hän meinasi kertoa siitä hänen pomolleen. Mutta ennen kuin ehti kertoa taion hänet paikkaan jossa hän ei voi kertoa kenellekään" Discord sanoi. Twilight oli pikkuisen kauhuissaan mitä kuuli mitä Discord kertoi hänelle. "Ei hätää Discord, sinä voit luotaa minuun. Minä en ole agentti, minä olen varas" Twilight valehteli. "Todista se, varasta tänä iltana taikakristalli joka muuttaa ponin luonnetta ja minä olen siellä itsekin paikan päällä" Discord sanoi ja lähti. "Ei varastaminen ole vaikeaa vai" Twilight sanoi itsekseen. Museo jossa kristalli oli hyvin vartioitu. Twilight piti keksiä joku hyvän suunnitelman ja pian ennen kuin Discord tulee. Sitten Twilight keksi hyvän suunnitelman, hän pani unilääkettä ruokiin ja juomiin. Pian kaikki museossa olivat syvässä unessa. Twilight käytti taikaansa ja otti kristallin ja pani kopion näytille. Sitten Twilight kuuli jonkun taputtavan ja se oli aarnikotka. "Hienoa työtä Silver, tuo oli todella ovelaa laittaa kaikki nukkumaan" aarnikotka sanoi. "Tuo ääni kuulostaa ihan Discordilta" Twilight ajatteli. Aarnikotkalla oli ruskea vatsa, harmaa pää ja ruskeat siivet. Aarnikotkan häntä oli punainen ja sen tupsu oli valkoinen. Aarnikotkalla oli myös kuin Discordilla punaiset silmät. "Kiva valeasu Discord" Twilight sanoi. "Miten sinä tunnistit minut?" Discord kysyi. "Tunnistin sinut äänestä" Twilight sanoi. "Kuitenkin anna minulle se kristalli" Discord sanoi. "Ei niin nopeasti Discord!" Toinen oikean näköinen Twilight sanoi. "Twilight Sparkle? Me tapaamme vihdoin" Discord sanoi. "Olen agentti nykyään ja tulin pidättämään sinut varastamisesta" toinen Twilight sanoi. Toinen Twilight käytti taikaansa ja otti kristallin valepukuiselta Twilightilta. "Ei hätää Discord, minä saan sen takaisin" Twilight sanoi. Twilight juoksi teko Twilightin perään ja tuli takaisin kristallin kanssa. Sitten Twilight antoi kristallin Discordille. "Vihdoinkin, taikakristalli on minun" Discord sanoi. Discord muuttui alicorniksi ja teki taian kirstaaliin mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. "Miksi mitään ei tapahdu?" Discord kysyi. "Ehkä se ole se aito taikakristalli" Twilight sanoi. "Niinpä tietysti, ne agentit varmasti vaihtoivat kristallit. Minä tästä lähden piilooni, muuten Silver saat paikan minun apulaisena" Discord sanoi ja katosi. "Joko hän lähti?" Teko Twilight kysyi. "Hyvää työtä Rarity, minähän sanoin että minuun voi luottaa" Twilight sanoi. Sitten Twilight käytti taikaa ja muutti Rarityn normaalin näköiseksi. "Kuvitella annoit hänelle teko kristallin ja aito on yhä tallessa. Mutta yhtä asiaa minä ihmettelen, miksi minun piti esittää sinua?" Rarity kysyi. "Että Discord ei epäile Silver ja minä olemme sama poni" Twilight sanoi. Twilight meni kotiinsa ja muuttui normaalin näköiseksi. "Tänään oli pitkä päivä" Twilight sanoi itsekseen. Sitten Twilight huomasi pöydällä viestin joka oli hänelle. Viestissä luki näin: "Sinä olet kasvanut viime kerrasta, jonakin päivänä voin kertoa sinulle kaiken. Terveisin Discord" Viestissä oli sininen pegagusen sulka ja valkoista karvaa. "Hassua, Discord oli harmaan värinen ja alicorn eikä sininen ja pegagus" Twilight ajatteli. Niin Twilight tapasi Discordin ensimmäistä kertaan ja tavallaan työskentelee hänelle. Mutta Twilightin pitää olla varovainen muuten Discord voi arvata kuka hän oikeasti on.


	2. Minä olen poni!

Luku 1

Twilight oli näyttänyt jo kuukauden niin sanottuja varkaan taitoja Discordille että hän luottaisi Twilightiin ja eikä epäilisi häntä. Eräänä yönä timanttikoira, yksi Discordin kätyreistä oli museossa aikeissa varastaa pallon muotoisen patsaan jossa on maalattu silmä keskellä. Patsaan nimi on kaiken näkevä silmä. Kun timanttikoira oli saanut varastettua patsaan hän meni viemäreitä kautta että poliisi ei saa häntä kiinni. "Terve Rover, onko sinulla jotain arvokasta Discordille?" Twilight kysyi. "Tietenkin minulla on, hetkinen älä yritä huijata minua taas. Sinä otat sen minulta ja viet sen Discordille" Rover sanoi. "Mikä se ikinä onkaan on kuitenkin tavallinen romukasa" Twilight sanoi. "Ei se ole romukasa, se on kaiken näkevä silmä. Se tietää kaiken ja osaa vastata joka kysymykseen" Rover sanoi. Rover otti patsaan laukustaan ja näytti sitä Twilightille. Twilight otti patsaan Roverilta taian avulla ja alkoi juosta pois viemäristä. Mutta Twilight ei huomannut että Rover oli seurannut häntä koko matkan hänen kotiinsa. "Viimeinkin, oli kamala päivä" Twilight sanoi. Twilight käytti taikaa ja muuttui normaalin näköiseksi ja Rover näki koko jutun. "Neiti Night on agentti Twilight Sparkle? Tästä pitää kertoa Discordille" Rover sanoi itsekseen. Sitten koruun jossa on lasitimantti joka on Twilightin oikeassa yläkaviossa soitettiin agenttitoimistosta. "Agentti Twilight, onko teille se patsas?" Flash Sentry kysyi. Flash Sentry on Twilightin ja agenttien johtaja. "Kaiken näkevä silmä on minulla, minä lähetän sen teille ihan kohta" Twilight sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. "Kaiken näkevä silmä, vihdoinkin saan tietää minun vanhemmistani. Viisas silmä, missä on minun..." Twilight meinasi kysyä mutta Rover otti patsaan ja meni kohti hautausmaata. Twilight muutti itsensä Silver Nightin näköiseksi ja meni hautausmaalle missä on Discordin piilopaikka. Sillä välin Discord oikeassa muodossaan oli soittamassa pianoa. Kun Rover tuli ja keskeytti Discordin. "Herra Discord, minulla on jotain joka saataisi kiinnostaa sinua" Rover sanoi. "Rakas Rover, on vain yksi asia mitä minä inhoan harmonian ja ystävyyden jälkeen on että minut kekseyttetään kesken pianon soiton" Discord sanoi vihaisena. "Mutta Discord, minulla on kaiken näkevä..." Rover meinasi sanoa mutta Twilight laskeutui juuri hänen eteensä. Discord heti muuttui alicorniksi että Twilight ei näkisi hänen oikeaa muotoa. "Eikös se ole Silver Night, minun suosikki varkaani" Discord sanoi. "Rover, minä halusin antaa sen tavaran Discordille" Twilight sanoi. "Älä luota häneen herra, Silver on oikeasti agentti ja minä voin todistaa sen tällä kaiken näkevällä silmällä" Rover sanoi. Ennen kuin Rover ehti ottaa patsaan laukustaan Twilight vaihtoi patsaan normaaliin patsaaseen taian avulla. "Tuo on vain pelkkä romu Rover, suokaa anteeksi Silver mutta minulla on puhuttavaa Roverin kanssa" Discord sanoi. "Ei haittaa, olkaa vain ihan rauhassa kahdestaan" Twilight sanoi ja lähti. Mutta Twilight ei huomannut että koru mitä hän piti kaviossa oli pudonnut ja oli Discordin piilopaikassa. Kun siihen soitettiin Discord Rover ihmettelivät mikä tuo ääni oli. "Rover mistä tuo ääni tulee?" Discord kysyi. Rover otti korun maasta ja näytti sitä Discordille. "Tämä koru paljastaa meille agentin Twilightin suurimman salaisuuksen" Rover sanoi. Miten nyt Twilightille käy? Saatko Discord selville että Silver Night ja hän ovat sama poni? Selviää ensi kerralla.


	3. Uusia ystäviä

Luku 2

Twilight p.o.v

Mitä minä nyt teen? Koruni joka on samalla viestintälaite jäi Discordin piilopaikkaan. Se laite oli äitini, hän antoi sen minulle ennen kuin hän katosi. Muistelma: Olin silloin 8 vuotta vanha, olin äitini kanssa kun tulimme äidin töistä. Minun äitinikin oli agentti, hänkin oli Discordin palveluksessa tavallaan. "kulta, mikä hätänä?" Isäni kysyi. "Se on Discord, sain tietää mikä hän oikeasti on" äitini sanoi. "Eikö sen pitäisi olla hyvä asia?" Minun isäni kysyi. Sitten äitini näytti isälleni minun oikean korvani takana olevaa puremaa. Minun vanhempani puhuivat jostakin ja Discordista. Minun äitini jostain syystä käytti minuun muistinpoisto loitsua ja enkä paljon muista mitään siitä päivästä. Ainoa mitä minä muistan että minun vanhempani katosivat sinä päivänä enkä ole nähnyt heitä sen koommin. Nykyhetki: Minä katsoin peiliin ja pidin korviani alhaalla. 8 vuotiaasta asti minulla on ollut tämä pureman jälki oikean korvani takana. Minä ei ole tietoja tai muistia siitä kuka tai jokin puri minua. Kun liityin agentthein he sanoivat että purema näytti ihan draconequusksen puremalta. Mutta se olisi mahdotonta, koska se laji on kuollut sukupuuttoon. Kun katselin pureman jälkeä peilin edessä Rarity tuli minun luokseni. "Twilight, minä tulin katsomaan miten sinä voit" Rarity sanoi. Sitten minä sain idean, idean jonka pitäisi toimia. "Rarity, sinä saat auttaa minua. Tällä kertaan sinä esität Silver Nightia" minä sanoin. Rarity katsoi minua ihan hämestyneenä.  
>Normaali p.o.v<br>Sillävälin Discordin piilopaikassa, Discord ja Rover eivät ole keksineet painaa korun keskellä olevaa nappia. Korusta oli loppunut soitto jonkun aikaa sitten. "Rover oletko varma tämä koru on viestintälaite eikä musiikkikoru?" Discord kysyi. "Olen varma ehkä, kuulin Twilightin puhuvan jonkun kanssa" Rover sanoi. Discord muuttui lohikäärmeeksi joka on harmaan värinen, sitten Discord syöksi tulta Roverin eteen. "Kappas Discord, en tiennytkään että alicorn kun sinä voit muuttua lohikäärmeeksi Twilight sanoi. "Miten sinä löysit tänne?" Silver Night kysyi. (Rarity valepuvussa) Discord ja Rover olivat molemmat hämmästyneet koska Silver Night ja Twilight olivat samapaikassa ja samaan aikaan. "Minä esitin Silver Nightia, mutta pudotin viestintälaitteeni tänne vahingossa kun aion kertoa piilopaikastasi ja samalla nappasi sinun kaverisi Silverin" Twilight sanoi. Discord silmät muuttuivat spiraaliksi ja hypnosoivat Twilightin. "Mitä sinä teet hänelle?" Silver kysyi. "Panen hänet unohtamaan piilopaikkani ja palautan hänen pikku laiteensa" Discord sanoi. "Mistä voit tietää että Twilight ei tulisi esittämään minua taas?" Silver kysyi. "Twilightin oikean korvan takana on pureman jälki, siitä minä tiedän että hän on oikea Twilight" Discord sanoi. Sitten Silver antoi ison säkin jossa oli paljon tavaraa. "Tässä Discord, toin sinulle paljon tavaroita jotka varastin" Silver sanoi. "Minä katson ne myöhemmin, ensin vien Twilightin hänen kotiinsa" Discord sanoi ja lähti Twilight hänen mukanaan. Discord kantoi Twilightin koko matkan ja pani Twilightin sänkyynsä makailemaan. "Sinä olet kyllä kasvanut kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, jonakin päivänä olemme taas yhdessä" Discord sanoi ja lähti. Mitä Discord tarkoitti sillä että he olisivat taas yhdessä? Miten Discord tietää purema jäljestä joka on Twilightin oikean korvan takana? Se selviää ensi kerralla.


	4. Discordin tapaaminen

Luku 3

Twilightin uni: Twilight oli varsa ja oli 8 vuotta vanha. Missä Twilight oli, Discordin piilopaikassa. Jostain syystä Twilightin oikeaan korvaan sattui. "Discord! Oletko sinä..." Twilightin äiti sanoi mutta Twilight ei kuullut kaikkea mitä hänen äitinsä sanoi. "Se oli vain vahinko rouva Sparkle" Discord sanoi. Discord oli jotenkin iso ja pitkän näköinen niin kuin lohikäärme mutta ei niin iso. "Sinä et saa Twilightia" Twilightin äiti sanoi. Sitten Twilighin äiti kantoi varsa Twilightin kotiin ja otti hänen muistonsa pois. Twilightin uni päätyy: "Twilight herää, minulla on asiaa" Rarity sanoi. "Rarity? Miten minä päädyin kotiini?" Twilight kysyi. "Discord toi sinut tänne, näemmä hän tietää missä sinä asut ja puremajäljestä sinun oikean korvasi takana" Rarity sanoi. "Miten Discord tietää puremajäljestä? Miten hän voi sen tietää?" Twilight kysyi. "Oli miten oli, voitko muuttaa minut normaalin näköiseksi?" Rarity kysyi. "Ei vielä, tänään on se päivä kun minun vanhemmat katosivat. Tänään minulla on tilaisuus kaupungintalolla ja siellä on paljon arvoesineitä jotka Silver Night voi varastaa Discordille" Twilight sanoi. Sitten Twilight oli hieno mekko päällään ja hän oli valmistumassa tilaisuutensa. (Sama mekko mitä hän piti galleriassa kausi yhdessä viimeisessä jaksossa) Jopa Silver Night ja Discord tulivat eri muodoissa. Discord antanut heille molemmille eri muodon taikansa avulla. (Rarity esittää taas Silver Nightia) "Mitä minun pitäisi varastaa tällä kertaa?" Silver kysyi. "Ensin nautitetaan esityksestä sitten varestettaan" Discord sanoi. Sitten Twilight meni lavalle ja aloitti puheensa. "Tervetuloa kaikille jotka pääsivät tulemaan, tänään on se päivä kun ryhdyin agentiksi. Ryhdyin agentiksi koska minun vanhempani katosivat 9 vuotta sitten" Twilight sanoi ja alkoi myös itkemään. "Vaikka siinä menisi vuosia minä aion etsiä heidät ja lopetan agentin hommat" Twilight sanoi. Kaikki ponit taputtivat paitsi Discord jolla oli syyllisen näköinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Minun vanhempieni kunniaksi aion laulaa heille laulun jonka itse kirjoitin" Twilight sanoi ja alkoi laulamaan. "Everybody's got something they had to leave behind, One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time. There's no use looking back or wondering, How it could be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go. I've never had a dream come true, Till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby, I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to. A part of me will always be with you. Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time and tomorrow can never be cos. Yesterday is all that fills my mind, There's no use looking back or wondering How it should be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go. I've never had a dream come true, Till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on, You'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to. A part of me will always be. You'll always be the dream that fills my head Yes you will, say you will, you know you will Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know. I'll never forget There's no use looking back or wondering, Because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye. No no, no, no. I've never had a dream come true, Till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby, I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to. A part of me will always be, A part of me will always be with you" Twilight lauloi. Jopa vieraatkin olivat laulaneet Twilightin mukana ja Discord. Sitten Twilight meni kaupungintalon huoneeseen. "Huomaan sinä vieläkin muistat tuon laulun" Discord sanoi. Ennen kuin Twilight ehti katsoa kuka puhui Discord pani silmäsiteen Twilightin silmien ympärille. "Anteeksi Twilight, en voin antaa sinun nähdä minun oikeaa muotoa vielä" Discord sanoi. "Mitä sinä haluat minusta Discord?" Twilight kysyi. Sitten Discord suuteli Twilightin otsaan. "Toissapäivänä minä kerron sinulle kaiken minkä sinä haluat tietää" Discord sanoi. Sitten Discord pani leijonan tassunsa Twilightin selkään ja kotkan kätensä Twilightin pään taakse. Discord suuteli syvästi Twilightia huulille ja Twilight yritti työntää Discordin pois mutta hänellä oli liian vahva ote.

Twilight p.o.v

Miksi Discord suutelee minua? Jopa käyttää hänen kieltään minun suussani. Tunnen lattian selälläni, Discordin keho painaa kehoani vasten. Sitten tunnen Discordin huulien lähtevän minun huulistani. "Valittavasti minun pitää lähteä, me tapaamme taas toissapäivänä" Discord sanoi. Kun otin silmäsiteen taikani avulla näin että Discord oli lähtenyt. Mutta mitä Discord tarkoitti että hän kertoo minulle toissapäivänä kaiken mitä haluan tietää? Mitä se onkaan aion olla paikalla. Ainoa kysymys on vain että onko Discord ihastunut minuun tai pahempaa rakastunut minuun? Mutta minä en edes kunnolla tunnen häntä, sitä paitsi Discord on rikollinen ja minä olen agentti. Miksi Discord haluaa olla kanssani? Sitten minä kävelin kotiini miettimään asioita ja nukkumaan.


	5. Kyky-kilpailu

Luku 4

Twilight p.o.v

Olin muutanut Rarityn normaalin näköiseksi ja muutunut Silver Nightiksi. Samalla ryöstin arvotavaroita Discordille. Eilen illalla olin nähnyt sen saman unen taas. Jossa on äitini, minä nuorena ja Discord. Paitsi en näe Discordia kunnolla. Se uni taitaa olla muisto kun olin 8 vuotta vanha. Silloin vanhempani katosivat ja sain tämän pureman oikeaan korvaani. Mutta tarkoitaa tämä että Discord olisi ehkä draconequus. Koska se selitäisi että hän koskitti minua eilen kotkan kädellä ja leijonan tassulla. Olin nyt Discordin piilopaikkassa mutta Discord ei ollut paikalla. Sitten näin sen pianon mitä Discord aina soittaa.

Normaali p.o.v

Kun Twilight oli soittamassa pianoa Discord tuli alicornin muodossa hänen viereensä. "En tienytkään Silver että sinä osaat soittaa pianoa" Discord sanoi. "En paljon, vain jonkun verran. Että sinä Discord, soitatko sinä pianoa?" Twilight kysyi. "Tietenkin, kirjoitin jopa laulu yhdelle ykisarviselle jolla oli enkelin ääni" Discord sanoi. Sitten Discord alkoi soittamaan pianoa ja alku kuulosti tutulta Twilightin mielestä. _"Night time falls and wins my adoration Chaos stirs from my imagination Listen as the trees create music in the breeze Slowly, as you, dream a land of splendor Take the chance to live a life of grandeur Appearances deceive, look me in the eye, believe I do not intend to cause you any fright As I create the chaos of the night Close your eyes and I'll cure you of your darkest dreams Purge your thoughts of the beast you knew before Spread your wings, let your feelings come alive And together we will both sky dive Softly, deftly, chaos shall surround you Hear it, feel it, closing in around you Open up the door, and you'll find out what's in store As you turn away from Harmony and light And relish in the chaos of the night Let your thoughts roam, devise itself a whole new world Memories, forget them, they're in the past Let your heart take you where it longs to be Only then will you belong to me Floating, flying, dancing here together Hold me, love me, dearest, darling treasure Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in To the power of the chaos I incite As I create the chaos of the night You alone can make my heart take flight As I create the chaos of the night" _Discord lauloi. Kun Twilight oli kuunellut Discordin laulua hän oli vaipunut syvään uneen. Discord muutui hänen normaaliin muotonsa ja taikoi sängyn missä Twilight voisi nukkua yön yli. Discord otti Twilightin syliinsä ja pani hänet sänkyyn käytti taikuttaan muutakseen Twilightin normaaliin muotonsa. Sitten Discord meni Twilight viereen makamaan. "Hyvää yötä rakas Twilight" Discord sanoi ja vaipui uneen. Tiesikö Discord koko ajan että Silver on Twilight? Oliko laulu joka Discord lauloi oliko se Twilightille? Se selviää seuravalla kerralla.


	6. Näytelmä

Luku 5

Aamulla kun Twilight oli herännyt hän sai kokea iso yllätyksen. Twilight oli nukunut Discordin vieressä koko yön. Nyt Discord oli oikeassa muodossa ja Twilight oli hämmästynyt näkemästään. Sekä että Twilight huomasi että hänkin oli oikeassa muodossa, Discord oli muutanut hänet kun Twilight oli nukkumassa. "Onko Discord draconequus? Sehän silloin tarkoitaa Discord puri minua korvaan kun olin 8 vuotta vanha" Twilight ajatteli. Sitten Discord heräsi ja hymyili Twilightille. "Hyvää huomenta rakas, nukuitko hyvin?" Discord kysyi. Yllättäen Discord antoi Twilightille lyhen suukon huulille. "Discord, oletko se tosiaan sinä?" Twilight kysyi. "Kai minun on vihdoinkin kertoa totuus Twilight" Discord sanoi. "Miten tiesit että minä olin Silver?" Twilight kysyi. "En aluksi tienyt, mutta kun jätit viestintälaiteesi tänne se oli samalainen mikä äidilläsi oli. Silloin ihmettelin miksi Silverillä olisi Twilihtin äidin laite, silloin tiesin heti että se olit sinä. Tietenkin sinun vanhempansi ovat kunnossa" Discord sanoi. Discord napsautti sormiaan ja Twilightin vanhemmat ilmestyivät tyhjästä. "Äiti ja isä, te olette kunnossa" Twilight sanoi ja halasi vanhempiaan. "Näetkö Twilight? En olekaan niin ilkeä kun kuvittelit" Discord sanoi. "Twilight kulta meillä oli sinua ikävä, minulla ei ollut tarkoitus ottaa sinun muistia pois" Twilightin äiti sanoi. "Se oli iso shokki meille kun saimme selville että Discord puri sinua ja että hän on draconequus" Twilightin isä sanoi. "Mitä pahaa siinä on että Discord puri minua?" Twilight kysyi. Twilightin vanhemmat menivät hiljaisiksi ja Discord punastui hieman. "Se oli vahinko, mutta kun draconequus puree naarasta hänestä tulee sielukumppanini" Discord sanoi. "Mitä Discord tarkoitaa että sinä ja hän olette nyt pari" Twilightin äiti sanoi. Nyt oli Twilightin vuoro punastua, hän ja Discord yhdessä? "Mutta en edes tunne häntä kunnolla" Twilight sanoi. Twilightin sarvi alkoi hohtamaan ja pani sen Twilightin otsaan ja palautti Twilightin muistot. "Nyt minä muistan, minä tunsin Discordin jo 8 vuotiaana" Twilight. Heti kun Discord kuuli sen hän halasi Twilightia. "Twilight, sinä vihdoinkin muistat minut. Olisin itse palauttanut ne, mutta en tiennyt mikä aika olisi hyvä" Discord sanoi. "Discord ennen laatuaikaamme voisinko olla vanhempieni kanssa ensin?" Twilight kysyi. Myöhemmin Twilight vietikin aikaa vanhempien kanssa 8 vuoden jälkeen. Discord lopetti ryöstelyt ja Twilight lopetti agentti hommat. Niin että nuo kaksi voisivat olla kahdestaan tuntemaan toisensa paremmin. Kerran kun Discord ja Twilight katselivat auringonlaskua he suutelivat ensimmäistä kertaan ja se oli Twilightin seikailujen tarina.


End file.
